


Between the Lines

by happy29



Category: due South
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2254119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy29/pseuds/happy29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser encourages Ray K to dig deeper...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between the Lines

**Author's Note:**

> First attempts at fan art...


End file.
